


Friends or More

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons are still geniuses but find themselves working at a winery where there's tension that's covered up by laughs. Who will make the first move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz eyed Jemma across the table and watched as she ate her steak slowly and properly, cutting her food up into small bites.To him, it was funny watching her since she always had to be so prim and pristine with everything she did no matter was circumstances. Jemma caught his gaze and looked up at him with a confused and slightly annoyed look.

"What is it?"

She asked, her tone confirming her annoyance.

"Look where we are. We're sitting at a plastic table with plastic chairs, eating extra food that someone paid thousands of dollars for. Your elbows aren't on the table, I thought I taught you better."

Fitz said, laughing a bit, causing Jemma to narrow her eyes at him. Everything he was saying was true of course, they were sitting out in the field at a plastic table, eating the extra food from one of the recent weddings at Viaggio Winery where they worked.

"Yes, but I have manners and you don't. And I have class."

Jemma retorted matter a factly and smirked, putting her elbows somewhat on the table. It bothered her but she'd do it to prove a point.

"Oh, you're quoting the Parent Trap now?"

Fitz teased, noticing her elbows moving to rest on the table.

"Shut up, Fitz."

Jemma glared, finishing up her food quickly after that so that way they could leave sooner.

"Alright, alright."

He said, putting his hands up playfully as he waited for her to finish dinner. The two of them got up and walked back into the building where the kitchen was, placing their dishes on the metal rack before then walking to the pool that was owned by their boss, Mr. Coulson who lived in a mansion on the winery grounds. He'd said that the two of them could use it since it was their day off. Once at the pool, Jemma began to strip, taking off her white button up and black pants as well as her flats. She was left in a yellow bikini and Fitz couldn't seem to get his eyes off of her. _She's only your best friend Fitz. Nothing more._ He thought, beginning to unbutton his uniform as well.

"Want to play a game?"

Fitz asked her as they got into the pool. Jemma lifted her eyes to him challengingly.

"Sure, what game?"

She asked.

"Water basketball."

He said, pointing up at the small basketball hoop that was hung above the pool. Jemma nodded and swam to go get the basketball.

"Fine with me."

She said, tossing it over to him.

"Shall we play H.O.R.S.E or...?"

 _Swoosh_.

"Made one!"

Fitz called to her with a proud smile, causing Jemma to roll her eyes. "Okay, okay, can I have a turn?" Jemma asked, getting back to the shallow end of the pool where the net was.

"You gotta take it from me first."

He challenged, making another basket. Jemma swam for the ball but he'd gotten there faster. This went on for a few minutes until Jemma got tired of it and pushed him slightly so she could get the ball. She tossed it in the net and made a basket, glancing over at Fitz to see his reaction. He was clapping.

"Good job, you made one finally! Now it's one to twenty eight."

Fitz said sarcastically and tried to take the ball from her. "Not this time." She said, wrapping an arm around him so he couldn't get the ball although he was struggling and she accidentally touched his-

"Really Jemma? That was my arse."

He said and she backed away from him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to touch you like that."

She replied, embarrassed. It was dark out since it was almost nine and she was glad that he couldn't see the blush that she was sure was on her cheeks.

"But..."

Jemma began again, trying to distract him from her previous action.

"Your girlfriend must be pretty lucky, if you know what I mean."

She said, mentally face palming herself as soon as the words left her lips.

"Are you saying I have a nice arse?"

He asked her with a sarcastic laugh.

"And I don't have a girlfriend."

Jemma bit her lip and looked at him.

"Not at all, that'd be strange for me to say."

She commented, getting out of the pool to dry herself off.

"Do you want to um, see if our team has finished cleaning up the wedding from tonight? I bet there's some good desserts left."

Jemma said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure. I heard that Bobbi made mini cheesecakes with raspberries and lemon bars."

Fitz said, smiling as the two of them got dressed again, putting on their clothes over their swimwear.

"Oh, right. And chocolate covered strawberries!"

Jemma chimed, finishing the last button on her shirt.

"Mmhm."

He nodded.

"Hopefully they have leftovers of it all."

Fitz said optimistically, a smile crossing his lips. They both knew that Bobbi made the best deserts and that the cheesecake was the best.

"We'll take the golf cart since it's too cold to walk all that way."

She said and began walking with him to the golf carts that were parked behind the storage rooms, her hand lingering by his in case he wanted to hold it but he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

They take a golf cart along the road leading to the main building, their clothes once again covering their swimsuits but soaked white shirts don’t leave much up to the imagination anyways.  
Jemma continued to glance at him from her peripheral vision. Who was she kidding? She did find him attractive. And god, could that shirt of his be any thinner? 

Without her knowing, Fitz was doing the same thing. Jemma was beautiful, he thought to himself. Charismatic, intelligent, drop dead gorgeous. Bloody hell, she really is an angel. He shook his head slightly at himself. Why did he have to think such thoughts? They really were annoying especially since he didn’t want to ruin their friendship with something as stupid as romantic feelings. 

The silence was killing her. “So...are you doing anything later?”  
She asks and then of course instantly regrets it. It’s already close to 10 pm on a Saturday night and well, she already knew his plans. He would be in bed and so would she. Not together of course. Not like that. Sleeping. Separately. 

He’s broken from his thoughts much to his relief.  
“Aside from sleeping off the food we’ve been eating? Not really. I mean if we leave here by 10:40 there won’t be much to do anyways.” Fitz shrugged with a laugh. “Do you have any plans, Miss Simmons?” 

Miss Simmons. Really? She never understood why but she always thought when he called her that it was endearing. Jemma never was one who liked nicknames or endearment of any sort but from him, she liked it. “Same as you I suppose,” she trails off as they reach the banquet building of the winery. It was a large bright room that attached to the kitchen and bar.  
“Hey guys, just in time, the dessert bar is all yours. I’m pretty sure I saw some cheesecake bites leftover.” Bobbi smiles as she takes a platter of empty wine glasses back to the kitchen.  
The pair then turn to face each other and their smiles are mirror reflections of the others.  
“Told you!” Fitz says.  
“I’ll beat you to it!” Jemma replies, practically skipping to the long table like a child. However, she didn’t care. The wedding guests were gone and all who was left was their crew or as they all called each other, their second family.  
“We’re in luck.” She grins, taking a cheesecake bite for herself before handing the second one to Fitz.  
“Mm, delicious. I don’t think anyone can bake like Bobbi.” He says.  
“Or cook like Hunter,” She adds. “They make a great team, you know?”  
“They do,” Fitz agrees. “Sort of like we do. We’re just not together like...that.”  
Jemma swears she could hear some disappointment in his tone as he said those last words and she’s not quite sure how to reply. Was she just being hopeful? She huffs out a breath and decides to try her best to...flirt. “We sure act like we do sometimes. Makes me wonder if maybe you like me as a bit more than friends,” she does her best to smirk but know she’s failing as she could never master the whole sexy and suggestive thing.


End file.
